tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Not to be confused with the House of Amon Amon the Marksman is a West Pilantineman training under Yama-Shi Yu-Sha, a Sam-Raye Warrior herself training under Yama-Shi Vrayek, to become a Sam-Raye Warrior. He met Yu-Sha, and Vrayek at Skeltertonne, after they saved him from Farwestern and Sayerthenner soldiers invading the city during the so-called Helter-Skelter Incident. He lost his whole family during the Incident, and begged Yu-Sha to train him so that he could avenge them. After that, he constantly trained with them, and became a master bowman. Kneypenn then joined the war on the side of the New Powers, prompting Amon, Yu-Sha, and Vrayek to join the war effort. Appearance: When Amon met Yu-Sha, he was emaciated; nothing but skin and bones. Now, he is a walking wall of muscle, standing at 175 centimeters and weighing 80 kilograms. He has monstrous strength, much more than even Yu-Sha or Vrayek, but he is slower than both of them, and his appearance makes stealth almost impossible, at least from up close. He is pale, and burns easily. He has simple red hair tied in a ponytail held up by a ring of ivory. He has a simple wooden bow, which he made himself, coming from a family of carpenters. Yu-Sha taught him to use the bow and arrow, but has since moved on from it to remain lighter, and Amon has become the better bowman. He wears simple red clothing, and holds his pants up with a black sash held up by a jade elephant buckle, worn by Sam-Raye Apprentices in the Order of Jade Elephants. He wears two leather sheaths on his back, in which he holds his twin handaxes. If Yu-Sha dies, he has vowed he will get a Jade Elephant tattoo as a sign of mourning his teacher. Personality: Amon is serious, and very unfunny. Unlike his teacher, he has no affinity towards nature, though he loves Moonlight. Midnight respects him, but feels no affection towards him. His goals nearly almost always align with Yu-Sha, and he has the utmost respect for her and Vrayek, though Vrayek has mild disdain for her training him. Should any insults be thrown either of their ways, Amon would seriously defend them. He holds strictly to meiyo, the Sam-Raye Code of Honor. For this reason, he dislikes the monarchy, and especially Princess Vetrayess, believing that warriors should govern everyday life, but he is realistic enough to know that neither knights let alone Sam-Raye will ever dominate the Delklands. He gets along with Lukas Shoeshiner, believing him a simple and true knight. He has great disdain for Grayson Halfloriha, who feigns romantic interest in Amon. Later on, when Grayson is revealed to be the Blue Hurricane/Blue Metal, he begins to feel pity for him because of the circumstances that led him down his path of evil. He begins to think that it may be possible to redeem him. Combat: Amon is a master bowman, and uses two twin handaxes. He uses his mastery over the bow to snipe enemies from afar. He is not a stealthy character, and is actually usually inconvenienced by Yu-Sha's smoke bombs. He is a brutal one-on-one fighter, easily being able to outfight almost anyone, even being able to hold his own against a steedflame. Amon has newly-discovered psychic powers, allowing him to pull objects towards himself, but mostly they manifest as raising, and lowering walls of dirt, and stone. Should Yu-Sha die, Moonlight has chosen him as her successor. Amon will inherit the flames of the nation, and his psychic powers will be greatly enhanced. Midnight will take on the form of two cats: a threeeyed tey, and a green-eyed shine cat. The tey is known as White Tigress, and the shine is known as Jade Dragon. The two combine, and split, and combine to transform into a literal sabre-toothed ice tiger, and a jade morningstar. Category:Characters Category:Sam-Raye Warriors